1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to displays and controllers for presenting magnetic devices, and more particularly to display screens and controllers for magnetic puppets.
2. Description of the Background Art
Magnetic displays in general, and magnetic puppets in particular, are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,873, issued to Joseph G. Moreci on Aug. 26, 1969, discloses a toy, wherein character figures including a steel strip are held on to and moved about the front surface of a scenery screen by means of magnetic coupling with a controller magnet positioned on the opposite side of the screen. One disadvantage of this toy, however, is that user must remove the character figures in order to change the scenery screen.
Scrolled scenery screens are known, wherein a continuous scenery screen is advanced by rollers or the like. While such scenery screens may facilitate advancement without removing the characters, it would still be necessary for the user to hold the characters in place so that they are not moved with the advancing scenery. Additionally, the advancement of the scenery screen generally requires some action on the part of the user, for example turning a crank handle or a knob. Because the user must hold the characters in place at the same time he advances the scenery, the number of characters that can remain on the screen during scenery advancement is effectively limited.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for displaying magnetic devices that facilitates scenery changes without requiring the magnetic devices to be held in place by the user. What is also needed is a quick and simple mechanism for a user to change the scenery.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a magnetic device display system with two screens fixed relative to one another so as to define a scenery receiving space therebetween. One of the screens prevents frictional contact between magnetic devices and a scenery sheet disposed in the scenery receiving space. The other screen prevents frictional contact between the magnetic device controllers and the scenery sheet. Thus, the invention facilitates movement of the scenery sheet without requiring the user to hold the magnetic device controllers in place.
In a particular embodiment, the scenery sheet is a continuous sheet, having a first end attached to a first spool, and a second end attached to a second spool. As the scenery sheet is wound onto one of the spools or the other, the scenery sheet is drawn through the scenery receiving space. A more particular embodiment includes a drive mechanism for the scenery sheet. The drive mechanism includes a drive wheel rigidly fixed to a first end of the first spool, a freely rotatable wheel mounted to a second end of the first spool, a freely rotatable wheel mounted to a first end of the second spool, and a drive wheel rigidly fixed to a second end of the second spool. A first drive belt engages the drive wheel of the first spool and the freely rotatable wheel of the second spool. A second drive belt engages the freely rotatable wheel of the first spool and the drive wheel of the second spool. The scenery sheet wraps around the first spool in one direction, and wraps around the second spool in the opposite direction. Optionally, the drive belts include engaging structures (e.g., dimples, apertures, etc.) to facilitate advancement by a user and/or engagement of the drive wheels.
Optionally, the first screen is formed integral with a first housing portion, the second screen is formed integral with a second housing portion, and the first and second spools are supported in cavities defined between the first and second housing portions. In a one embodiment, the first and second housing portions are vacuum formed from a single sheet of material (e.g., plastic).
In a different embodiment of the present invention, the first screen is formed integral with a first peripheral portion and the second screen is formed integral with a second peripheral portion. The first peripheral portion includes at least one fastener, and the second peripheral portion includes at least one complementary fastener. The first screen is fixed relative to the second screen by engaging the fastener with the complementary fastener. In a particular embodiment, the fasteners are vacuum formed dimples. In another particular embodiment, alignment guides are integrally formed in either the first peripheral portion, or the second peripheral portion, or both, to facilitate insertion of scenery media into the scenery receiving space.
An even more particular embodiment includes an optional window sheet that is fixed with respect the first screen, and through which the first screen is viewed. Optionally, the first screen, the first peripheral portion, the second screen, the second peripheral portion, and the window sheet are all formed from a single sheet of material. The window sheet is optionally disposed between the first peripheral portion and the second peripheral portion in the single sheet of material, but is disposed in front of said first screen when the single sheet of material is folded to form a display system.
Various novel magnetic display devices are also disclosed.